


Widow's Hill

by Regann



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regann/pseuds/Regann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria thinks about her time in the past and what she left behind. [1795 timeline, episodes 365 - 463]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Hill

Victoria stood on the cliffs behind Collinswood and watched the waves below. No matter how she tried to forget, she was still haunted by her journey into the past. 

Of everything, it was memories of Peter that always occupied her mind: his steely eyes, strong hands, his voice as they led her to the gallows, as he promised to follow her into death if need be.

But Victoria hadn't died -- she'd been transported back to her own time. 

They could never be together.

At that terrible thought, Victoria could understand why Josette chose to fling herself into the sea.


End file.
